


Her Forever Home

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Her Forever Home

And it’s moments like these that put everything into perspective for her.

When his arm is wrapped around her tightly, her head against his chest. His heart thump, thump, thumping away.

He’s alive.

She spins the ring that’s wrapped around her finger. It’s taken a bit to get used to the weight of it again, but she wears it proudly, touches it as often as possible to remind herself it’s there, he’s there and they’re finally getting married.

Her days as Iris West are numbered and she’s never wished time away like this before. She can’t wait to bear his name.

To proudly be an Allen.

He shifts his weight beneath her.

“Are you uncomfortable babe? I can sit up if you’d like.”

His grip around her tightens.

“I’m definitely not uncomfortable. You’re the perfect blanket Iris West.”

“Mmm...so soon you’ll be calling me ‘Iris West-Allen’. Can you believe it?”

He lets out a slow breath.

“It still feels like a dream that we’re even together, let alone engaged. We’ll be old and grey with grandkids running around and I’ll still be wrapping my head around the fact that you love me in that way.”

She lifts her head to look at him.

“I’m head over heels in love with you. With my whole heart, forever and ever.

I cannot wait to be an Allen.”

He leaves a kiss on her forehead before she settles back down against his chest.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you with a ring on your finger, for everyone to know you’re a taken man.”

Barry gently giggles.

“What?” Iris asks.

“Oh just something you’re earth 2 doppelgänger said to me when I was impersonating earth 2 Barry. She was wondering where my ring was and said something similar, ‘people should know you’re a taken man’...it’s just funny.”

She rubs her hand against his chest.

“What can I say, us Iris’ love our Barry’s and we want for the whole world to know.”

They grew quiet again, the only sound was the voices coming from their television.

Iris wasn’t watching the pictures on the screen though. She was focused on the warm body beneath her. The calming static of his body. The way she moved with him when he laughed. The deep bass of his voice when he muttered under his breath.

Her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

He must’ve felt her body grow heavier above him, her breathing slowing down.

He turned the volume on the tv down a little and whispered to her before she was fully asleep, “I love you.”

And there was no better way to to end the day than to hear those words from him, her future husband and forever home.

 


End file.
